Mirror Windows
by Kell-wa
Summary: [Do you believe in souls Bella?] After a devestating incident the Cullens are brought closer to danger and in contact to a vampire who possess a talent that can change their lives forever.
1. Aura: Another Sight

**A/N: Okay. I'm publishing. Wow. I've been working on this for the past few months so this is a big deal. I'm going to warn you in advance that there will be some times you are confused, especially in the opening chapters. DON'T WORRY. All will be explained. I just hope you like it. And so you know I'm a stickler for Cannon, including the preexisting couples. So don't worry about that.**

**Thanks to my betas myvampiresweetheart for making it look like I know grammer and V for spending our science lessons making sure my characters and plot work.**

**UPDATE: My comment on the teaser made this confusing. I'm sorry! The narrator in the beginning is NOT Bella. This applies to Chapter 1 as well.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Part I: Auras and Eyes 

Aura: Another Sight

It's not sight really. That's the first thing you need to know. I say I see it, but truly it's more that's the closest human sense I can compare it to. I also say it's made of colours. But I couldn't say that it's red, because I'm not actually seeing red. I'm seeing anger or love or pain. They just _are_ that. None are the colour red. So I see it, but I don't. It's made of colours that aren't colours. I hope you understand how difficult this is going to be to explain. Sharks supposedly have a sixth sense. But it's impossible to comprehend. How could you have more than the basic five? Humans only think in those five. So I have to translate it almost. And the closest thing I can say is sight. So it's like I have another level of sight. I don't see them in the physical world. They don't have an actual place, but they're undoubtedly connected to you. And they aren't affected by my eyes, I can see them if I close my eyes or if your anywhere within my range. I first thought of them as colourful orbs, that I couldn't place. That's how everyone I explain this to thinks of them. I suggest you do too. What can I say? Auras are hard to explain. Souls are very complicated after all.

**A/N: So you know that was a prologue of sorts. I'll put Chapter 1 out soon so you don't die of confusion. REVIEW! Please!**


	2. Message

**A/N: myvampiresweeetheart told me that it was insane to give you people only the opening. So here's Chapter 1 so you actually get some plot. Again be patient if you don't understand anything. Thanks to my betas!  **

**UPDATE: I would like to say the comment in the teaser about it being Bella's POV applies to the teaser only (for now). This isn't Bella. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's!**

Chapter 1: Message

Outside, it was raining. I was so familiar with that sound, the constant tapping. It was interesting, if you took a room full of people, they all would have different opinions on the rain. Some were annoyed because it would ruin their hair if they went outside; some were excited at the idea of running in the wet. Some found it soothing, some found it annoying. Of course I was generalizing, because like I said, everyone's opinion was completely unique to them. I fell in none of the categories, rain is just rain. It's something inescapable. It becomes something you can just ignore after 455 years.

I turned my glazed over eyes from the window to the teacher, aware he was planning to call on me. Ever single teacher I've ever had has the same philosophy, if they aren't paying attention ask them. It's a ridiculous plan. It makes the rest of the class wait just that much longer for the answer, and the student in question dislike you. Of course then the teacher will be mad that they have been proven right that the student wasn't paying attention. It made the whole room just a bit more depressing.

"Tectonic Plates" I replied, forgetting the question as soon as I answered. I copied the notes out semi-consciously. I was still fuming that Ami hadn't put me in High School this time. I thought longingly of AP Calculus. Leslie would call me a hypocrite; once I get to the High School level classes they aren't any harder or more interesting than Junior. But I was so sick of Junior High. As far as I knew I was the only one of my kind forced to sit through the torture that was school for pathetically undeveloped minds. Not that I had anything against my classmates, it wasn't their fault that they were such a young age. But I did blame Ami for enrolling me here. For the ten thousandth, five hundred and sixty seventh time that year I cursed my situation.

"Only sixteen more minutes." I looked over, surprised that my desk partner, Elizabeth, had spoken to me. Like all the other children at the school she had avoided me throughout the year. It came naturally, smart little humans. But she had defiantly whispered that to me. I looked at her; she was almost as bored as me. Intelligence and excellent memory were both one of her qualities. Poor thing. At least she'd do well in college.

"And then what? Lunch? Then three more periods of…" I rolled my eyes. I smiled inwardly at the shock that coursed through her. She hadn't thought I would answer of course. But unlike my siblings I had no one in this school to share my boredom with. Talking to a human couldn't hurt.

"And then only 12 more days until it's over" she replied breathily, both to stop our Geography teacher from hearing her and as a reaction to the sound of my voice. _That_ form of surprise hardly amused me. Probably the fact she only heard me talk when I answered in class didn't help. But I didn't like the way I drew any of them in. I had no worries over my control of course, but it just was uncomfortable. I was able to see my essence flow through her, sending many parts of her aura haywire. I turned my attention to the clock, where she was looking, only letting a small part of myself concentrate on her being.

"Sure. Then two months of freedom. Then back again."

"At least it'll be High School."

"At least." I had to stop listening to Leslie. She was ruining my fantasies.

"Are you going to be in AP?"

"Yah." Of course. Otherwise I probably would loose it. Next time we were going to make Ami say she was home schooling. I made a mental note to bring this up.

"Me too. I hope I'm not going to suffocate under all the work."

"You won't. I heard it's not actually as hard as they say." Or knew this from experience. Whichever. Elizabeth just nodded, but her aura had traces of panic in it. Organized often meant you worried about what was to come way before it was necessary. Of course I already knew this about her, but this brought it to mind.

"You'll be fine." I said this as convincingly as I knew how. I sighed mentally remembering the week of lessons he had given me. Of course I knew how to manipulate what people thought to a degree, my talent giving me the advantage over the rest of our kind, who were naturals at that of course. But he_ knew_. What I did worked, I watched confidence push her panic away.

We sat in silence for the rest of the class, but she was thinking of me the whole time. I admired her bravery; she was overcoming her instincts and becoming intrigued. Bad little human. Those instincts are there to protect you. Also it wasn't good for me if she was curious. But at least keeping her in the dark would be something minor to do with my life. Twenty-two and half days, I thought as the bell rung. I stood up swiftly, and had my books in my bag before many had even risen. Before I could leave Elizabeth grabbed my arm, sensing I was trying to flee the classroom. My sweater protected her from my cold skin, but she let go almost immediately. Instincts don't go away that easily.

"Want to sit with us at lunch?" So she was very intrigued. I could have seen this coming if I bothered to think about it. But almost in habit I had mostly ignored her aura.

"Sure," I answered flashing her a smile. A quick, unexplainable fear shot through her aura for a moment. She ignored it, but I was satisfied, I didn't want her getting to comfortable. Then, paying closer attention I saw that she was bothered by the fact my teeth were so white. I smiled outwardly, not able to help myself as I imagined her thinking _they're too white. Honestly the amount of calcium…_Little did she know calcium had absolutely nothing to do with my teeth. We lined up in the cafeteria together and walked over to her regular table. Her friends, all the same scholarly type, were more than a little surprised that I was joining them. In fact murmurs waved across the room, following the same sight, _she's sitting with someone_, brand of shock. The indicialness of it made it fascinating to watch. But after the wave was over, the aura's all turned back to normal, each of which I had analyzed to infinity and beyond during the period of boredom that was lunch in my almost two years at this school.

"Aren't you going to be hungry?" Elizabeth brought my attention back to her. I looked down at my hands, which held only a water bottle. It was much too risky to buy unnecessary food if I was to sit with humans. The water bottle I could claim to drink later.

"No, I'll be fine." I watched uncomfortably as she committed this to memory. More suspicion, (ok I was being paranoid, _curiosity_), involving me. Not good. I would have to eat in front of her tomorrow. I grimaced at the thought. She decided that I had none of the physical signs of anorexia and started eating. I sat there, trying to decide the best thing to say to these girls. It was strange; I was normally so good at communicating. It must have had something to do with the curious girl beside me, or the fact I was painfully aware of their childishness. Just as I decided on a comment about our gym teacher, Mr. Laven, the vice principal scurried towards us. Towards me. He had an important message for me, from my father. I felt the small amount of colour I had leave my face.

"What is it Mr. Laven?" I asked standing before he could reach my seat.

"Your father called. He needs you at home right now. I've excused you from the rest of your classes."

"Did he say why?"

"He said, and I quote directly, that a family matter of complete and excruciating importance has come up. He sounded quite distraught, I hope…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as I left the room, failing utterly to move at a pace that would be considered normal. I heard his words churning in my head, our code phrase that meant only one thing. I was running the moment I was out the door.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Please please review. And don't worry. The Cullens are in the story! **


	3. Aura: Emotional Confussion

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Aura: Emotional Confusion

So I guess I kind of hinted at this, but part of it is that I 'see' emotions. That's the most prominent part of the Aura, the one I need to focus on the most. Emotions as I've said, appear to me sort of like colours. They move throughout the Aura, mixing and swirling, constantly changing. You would not believe how many emotions any given person feels at once. Some of them they're not even aware of. Did you know that physical pain actually appears as an emotion because it affects your mood? Anyways, because of my power, I am able to recognize each emotion and the meaning behind it. Everything you feel, I can identify it immediately and exactly. The 'colours' each have a unique meaning, each completely different; your happiness will never be same as another person's. Some of this had to do with the fact it shows why your feeling it, some because of all the details of the exact emotion that it is. And before you ask, it is not like mind reading, knowing the reason. I just know, there are no words attached to the understanding. So right now for example one thing I'm seeing is your confusion, because you don't fully understand what I'm talking about. Try being the one who had to figure out why she was seeing the souls, these Auras, of everyone around her.

**A/N: Hmm. Did this make life more confusing or less? Please Review and I'll love you forever. **


	4. Realizations

A/N: First a quick review of what we know. We've had two little explanations of parts of a talent that our narrator (who I only realized from the reviews is yet unnamed and NO it's not Bella) possesses.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and of course to my Betas. Special shout outs (because they'll kill me otherwise) to my Cheer Squad qtktkat and J, who keep me up until I'm not conscious trying to force more details about the story out of me, which convinces me SOMEONE out there will like it. :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 2: Realizations

When I entered my house only moments after leaving the school, I automatically sensed where everyone was. Gabriella, Jason and Marwen were upstairs, packing anything of importance I assumed. Leslie and Ami were sitting on the couch.

"Lysander," I said, beside him in seconds. I gazed at his aura, and the pain was immense. The struggle was awful. He felt so guilty, yet the taste was everywhere, whispers that he longed for.

"It's fine. It's going to be all right. Stop blaming yourself," I murmured in my most soothing voice. I didn't ask what happened, at the moment it would just make everything worse. He said nothing but just looked at me. The emotions in his eyes had little affect on me because I saw them all so much more clearly. "No. No don't think that," I said as he let the continual rush of self-hatred for what his actions would cost us all now. Our house, our life, our secret. "Seriously. Stop. It ridiculous, you're only hurting yourself. A sudden relocation is never fun but we'll all have to make it happen at one point. That's how eternity works. It's going to be fun. I hated my school anyways." He was hurting so bad that I had to look away. Leslie who had been comforting him before my arrival was just gazing at his eyes, pure forgiveness and love flooding them and her aura. Her hand stroked his cheek Inside she was a mess, she could see how upset he was and she hated not being able to do anything about it. It was beautiful but I always felt awkward when I saw any of my siblings like that. Lysander was not oblivious to the fact she was upset, this made him feel even worse. "Stop it," I said a little harsher, "You're hurting me now." He felt more pain. "Well excellent control. That just makes it so much better." I was just as panicked as Leslie, analyzing his aura trying to find the key that would make him realize it was okay. I continued murmuring that none of us cared or blamed him and that it really didn't matter.

"You don't know that," I objected. But from the look on the rest of my siblings' faces they agreed with him. I tried not to feel bad about how my gift gave me control, and failed miserably. It wasn't fair that my talent was able to help me and yet here in front of me my brother was suffering because of his thirst. I wished I knew what happened; perhaps I could help him more. But there was no way to ask, not with him there. Leslie started up with the comforting, but we all knew there wasn't much more we could say. I concentrated on the blur that was our surroundings. We were easily out of Victoria.

"Are we going to Vancouver?" I asked in surprise. Victoria had it's own airport of course.

"There are more options there." Marwen said, concentrating on not running over any of the many, much slower cars on the highway. But he left the rest unspoken; we needed time to decide where exactly to go. Glancing at Lysander, Leslie was trying to distract him and this was working a little better then any of our comforting. I really didn't want to watch that, so turned my eyes back to the window, concentrating both at not paying attention to the couple, and where we could go. My mental list ran through my head of eligible places, until I hit Italy. Although Italy is never preferable, much too sunny, I want to be there. Always. Ami thinks my connection to it is so strong because I was so young when I turned, I simply think it's because my homeland is the most amazing place on earth. But that was not what my thoughts jumped to.

The Volturi. I felt my breathing stop and an overwhelming sick feeling washed through me. My family all focused on their own thoughts now that it wasn't quite right to pay attention to Lysander(and Leslie). So none of them noticed the fact I was having a panic attack. I could see Caius's cold eyes and Aro's aura, an image that would haunt all my nightmares if I could sleep. I slowly started breathing again. I could not mention this now. I'd take Ami aside later. Although she might have already thought of it. The idea of the Volturi coming for my brother, when unlike Leslie, Jason and I he would hold no value to them, was to horrible too comprehend. Perhaps the best thing would be to go where there were more of us, but I knew that we would not be able to stay long in Denali, they were too permanent to have visitors so often. But then I had it.

"Forks." My family all turned to look at me, Leslie released Lysander. Jason looked like he was a bit concerned for my mental health. "We could go to Forks." I watched as everyone turned this over in their minds. Only in a sense of course because I couldn't see thoughts.

"That could work." Ami said slowly. I caught her eye. She had defiantly realized the threat of the Volturi.

"I'll call." My phone was already in my hand and I dialed quickly.

The phone only rang once.

"Katarina?" The wind chime voice made the reason for my nonexistent wait.

"Hi Alice." I inwardly sighed. I hated long distance calls. In fact I hated the phone. It wasn't natural to not be able to see someone while talking to them. Most of what I got form a conversation was what was going on inside a person. But sometimes it couldn't be helped. From the tone of her voice, Alice was having similar anxieties.

"Why are you calling?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I just saw that you were going to call a few minutes ago. I haven't been monitoring… you're coming to visit?"

"If it's all right."

"Of course it is. But why?" She was defiantly frustrated. Alice could see the future, and subjective as that was, she was rarely taken by surprise. There where a few, _creatures_, that had an advantage. I was hardly one, I shuddered at the thought.

"There was a mistake." My tone made it impossible to misinterpret the meaning.

"Oh. Of course." She was quite for a moment.

"You'll be here in three hours. But, Katie, what happened? I mean I should have seen this, especially if it brings any impact on us."

"I don't know." I glanced at Lysander. And Leslie. Bad idea. "But I think it was very fast."

"Right." She wasn't happy, I could sympathize. Tone alone is not enough information for me. "Well we'll pick you up."

"See you." I liked this idea. I sighed; my gift gives another level to all my motives.

"Tell…"

"Lysander," I said as quietly as I could.

"Tell him it will be alright."

I snapped my phone shut.

"Leslie," I said without looking. She released Lysander again and he turned to me. I waited a moment to allow for after emotions. Then I looked straight at him. At his aura, his soul, his core being.

"It will be alright."

A/N: Wow. Was that a lot to take in? Character explosion. PLEASE Review.

**Also if you have run out of fanfiction (because there isn't enough), take a look at my Jacob Oneshots. **


	5. Distress

**A/N: My goodness! I don't even have Chapter 3 up. That's just ridiculous. Well here it is. Thanks as always to my lovely Betas. HURRY UP MVS. I need more before I can post more. : )**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's. Not Mine.**

Chapter 3: Distress

Perhaps it was hypocritical. I had spent the past hour telling Lysander repeatedly that he wouldn't do anything that everything was going to be fine. Yet sitting right behind him in the crowded plane I was more nervous than as a mouse in front of a snake.

"You'll be fine," I said in my most soothing voice. But honestly it was more for myself than him, who was beginning to feel all right. I was exaggerating again. He felt the tiniest bit better, but it showed to me. A bit. It had happened after I had passed on Alice's message. If I really want someone to know or feel something, if I gaze right into their aura when I say it, focusing on this need to get the message across, something changes in my eyes. I don't know what it is but my family says that it's also the only time they can sense I'm looking at their aura.

Which is just odd, as Leslie puts it. Gabby describes it more as a mix between disturbing and intoxicating. Unfortunately I can never see what it really is, their initial reactions take place when all my concentration is on getting the message across. And emotions change much to fast for the after shock to hold as much interest as what the original would look like. There are few states of emotional affect that can remain a mystery to me for long. This perhaps will be the only one.

Now, Lysander, who was minisculely more at ease, was hungry. And it pure out scared me. I make a point of never looking at my family members when we hunt. And the majority of my kind horrifies me. In fact the first time I was with one of us other than Ami and Marwen, I went into shock for hours. And now my brother was thirsting after our fellow passengers. I had hoped his memory of the taste would have faded by now, but the smell of all these people just hyped it up. Leslie glanced back nervously. I just looked at her and mouthed 'distract him'. She knew what this meant and an incredibly pained look crossed her face, the pain magnified intensely in her aura. Ami had suggested she that she not do what I was asking on the plane, because she said he wouldn't heal if he simply weren't thinking about it. In fact this made it worse when he came back down to earth. Unfortunately I could see that this was true. But I was thinking that now was not a good time for healing, when healing might backfire completely. And naturally after me, Leslie understood him best.

She could read my anxious face, making that much clearer that the things in his mind were not ones she wanted him to have to think about. I looked at the pain in her Aura for a moment, made beautiful by the love coursing through it. Then I turned my focus back to Lysander respectfully. I always give my family as much privacy in that area as possible. But as I watched Lysander, tapping his shoulder whenever it seemed that he might loose control of his actions, I did think about Leslie's pain. The strange thing about love was that it is more painful to be able to stop suffering and not, than to watch with no power. Both are awful, and I start to ache inside after mere seconds of watching either, but self-resolve is so _hard_. I smiled at Leslie, hoping that my encouragement would help.

When it comes to love Ami and I have a disagreement. It covers _everything_. I cannot look at an aura of anyone in love without seeing that person everywhere, consuming the aura completely. I have seen so many forms of love, that I think it would be almost impossible for anyone to know more of it than me. But Ami says no one can understand true romantic love without experiencing it for themselves. I know this argument always makes her sad, for she thinks I'm missing something by not having a companion. I know I am of course, I see it in each of my family's aura's everyday. But I am not incomplete. I can live easily and wholly without a companion. It may be centuries until they are born. There is no use dwelling on it, and I do not long for it. Most of the time. There are moments when I see something so unearthly beautiful that I long for such a moment within myself entirely. This reminded me of our destination and I smiled. Then hit Lysander and the shoulder quite harshly and my joy was lost for the moment.

The captain announced we were fifteen minutes till landing. Leslie, Lysander and I all relaxed a bit. Only fifteen more minutes until this torture ended. I murmured in Leslie's ear to distract Lysander as much as she could naturally. She nodded, thanking me for watching him. I then turned to my other brother beside me. Gabby had graciously agreed to sit by herself, the job that naturally normally fell to me. But today I needed to be close to Lysander.

"Jason." I said softly, knowing none of the humans on the aircraft would be able to hear my words.

"Yes Katie?" He answered equally as quiet.

"What happened?" I leaned as close to him as possible, trying to prevent Lysander form overhearing. He didn't to my relief and we switched positions, he mouth to my ear.

"He was in gym class." Which meant none of my siblings would have been with him. "They were playing field hockey and a ball hit her in the mouth, her teeth cut into it, she feel down, a mix between momentum and shock. Of course below her hidden in the grass were the broken bits of a bottle. The blood was everywhere." He looked as if he was looking at something faraway, as if he could remember this event. Which he could, Jason's talent was to see the past. I looked away form Jason's aura, the image depressed and scared him, he understood why Lysander did it of course, and I could as well. He hadn't gone hunting for a month, missing our latest trip because of a project the school had done, and never getting around to making it up. The sight in Jason's mind made him thirsty though, and I knew he felt bad because of it. But I couldn't watch. Not with Lysander in front of me as well. I hoped that the girl hadn't felt any pain. Other than getting her teeth knocked into her head and falling onto glass. I gazed sorrowfully at Lysander and felt the jerk as the plane landed.

**A/N: Most exciting thing? The Cullens are in the next chapter. Which is a particularly interesting one… Enough teasing. You need to review!!!**


	6. Visionary

**A/N: And enter Cullen's stage left! And here's a hint: This isn't Katarina's POV**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's**

Chapter 4: Visionary

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. The soft pattering falling along to the rhythm of the song, but that was not my reason. I stared in turn anxiously out the window at the airport doors, and then focused on the image in my head, Lysander Darque, sitting in our house, his eyes golden and a smile on his face. While my family had made the proper arrangements for our guests, I had spent the past few hours focusing on this image, panicking every time it changed into the depressed red eyed demon, and relaxing again when seconds later it returned.

"They'll be out soon." It wasn't a question.

"About two minutes."

"Then stop worrying." Jasper's angelic face smiled softly at me and another wave of calm washed over me. It was intensified as he put his arm around me. But even though I knew his powers increased through physical touch, I knew this wasn't the reason. I kissed his cheek, and then looked out the window, glancing at the clock on the way.

"1 minute 6 seconds."

"Counting down will only make it last longer. Do you want to go meet them inside?" His beautiful eyes gazed at me. Whatever I wanted was going to happen if he had anything to say about it.

"No Jazz. We should stay here."

"If that's what you'd prefer."

"How about we do what you want for a change?" He shook his head slowly smiling.

"Whatever you want _is_ what I want." I relaxed in his arms as his lips brushed against my forehead.

Then something changed. She was running, human paced, going to get here about thirty seconds ahead of schedule. I slipped out of the car, Jasper standing on the sidewalk moments before me. Her small frame burst through the automatic doors and she smiled adoringly at the cloudy sky.

"I am so sick of airports right now," she declared. "Travel is not my thing." The turning her onyx eyes to us, she smiled even more brightly. "Alice, Jasper." She greeted us, quickly kissing our right cheeks. Katarina's family, accompanied by Carlisle and Esme, came out behind her.

"Katarina darling, you almost knocked over that poor man," Ami Darque scolded her daughter, the motherly tone in her voice reminding me of Esme's, partly because Esme was the only mother I knew.

"That poor man is a horrible boss and a cheating husband. And the almost is key," she said, as if dismissing it, but her hauntingly beautiful, even for a vampire's, eyes clouded slightly. Although you can't really tell that she's using her talent, Katarina's eyes have a constant affect on people, unidentifiable and confusing, unless you know her talent. Then it makes perfect sense that those eyes can see your soul. Haunting would be the most fitting adjective.

"Alice, Katarina, Gabriella and Jason will be going with you." Carlisle explained, as Gabriella and Jason put their small bags in the Porsche's trunk. My vision of the other party hunting came almost automatically; I expected this for it was best if Lysander was not thirsty _now_. I got back in the car, the Darques filled the back seat, although Katarina was so small they were hardly squished. Jasper was in as soon as I was and I started driving, pushing the speed of my beautiful car until I saw a speedometer coming up, slowing so quickly we were all jerked foreword. Jason was summarizing what had happened, I winced feeling sympathy for Lysander.

"Did he feel awful?" I murmured to Jasper. He nodded but it was Katarina who responded.

"You have no idea," she said, half to Jasper, half to herself. Her tone was so different from the one she had used outside the airport I turned around. Her bubbly disposition was gone, replaced with a sorrowful quiet. Gabriella put her arm around her, a motion that moved me incredibly. Not the sisterly love, but the way she had no one else, I thought of a world without Jasper, without someone to know immediately that I was upset and rush to comfort me. This thought was not simply horrible, it was impossible. There was no life without him. I was proven correct because sensing my distress at these thought; his arm was already around me. I smiled up at him, sensing my comfort he beamed back and then let me focus on driving. Normally I didn't need to do this but it's quite a bit harder at 150 miles and hour, you have to make sure you don't hit anybody going too slow.

I was lightly aware Jasper was now looking at Katarina, who in turn was gazing out the window. Despite this I could feel a connection between them, something I had sensed more lightly two months ago when we had met the Darques. Their powers were similar in many ways, although hers was vaster. I knew this fascinated Jazz. Another vision was called up; he would be spending time with her. Lots of time. And even more the connection I felt was going to grow stronger, he would really _like_ her. This was different. Though Jazz liked our family, enjoyed spending time with them, interacting, he was the most disconnected member of our family. This was because his only real dedication was me. So to see that he would have such a strong relationship with anyone shocked me. It should have made me happy I knew, this was what I was continuously encouraging in him, but a felt a light wave of jealousy flood my mind. I frowned; I should not react like this was good. I wanted it to happen,

"You're just not used to it. Everyone needs to adapt to new ideas." Though she was still looking out the window, and sounded as if her mind was elsewhere, Katarina was undoubtedly talking to me. Saying she didn't care I was jealous and neither should I. Jasper was looking in turn to her and me a look of confusion and light distress on his face. I smiled at him but this didn't lighten his expression.

"You're both very distracting." Her voice was still unfocused. "Can you be emotional _after_ we get to the house. I've had enough of small spaces and distress today to last the next decade.

"Alright if it's bothering you we'll be neutral," Jasper said sounding very amused. I felt left out of the joke; Katarina was smiling slightly still focused on the blur. This was very unusual; I always understood everything Jasper said. Gabriella and Jason were talking in hushed voices this entire time, unnoticing of their sister responding to out emotions. It was probably as normal for them as it was for Edward to respond to our thoughts. Then a wave of what could only be described as neutralness consumed me. This however made her look up. She was looking at us now and although it still looked as though she was looking at something in the distance it was incredibly different than when she gazed out the window. It was more focused and she was defiantly looking at us.

"Definitely distracting," she declared, her voice filled with utter fascination, and gazed for the rest of the car ride.

When we got to the house she was the first out, bounding onto the grass, twirling with utter delight.

"I am absolutely refusing to set foot in any form of vehicle for the next week. I'll run to South America if I need to," and with that she sat on the grass taking a meditation pose. I stared; she seemed to have reverted back to the girl who had run out of the airport.

"Don't mind her," Gabriella said, brushing my arm, turning my attention to following her up into the house. "She able to think properly in the car. Katie will be in, in a few minutes."

Jasper and I gave the couple a quick tour of the house, explaining where everything necessary was and schedules Esme had made, to allow the house to let ten people live here. By the time we were done, Katarina was vibrating by the front door.

"May I explore?" she asked. Confused I nodded, and I heard a sigh of 'Katie' admit from

Jason. She rolled her eyes at him and disappeared up the stairs.

"Is she always like this?" I said, my voice portraying my overwhelment

"You mean completely unpredictable?"

"Yes."

"Basically. Eventually you get used to it and it's less surprising. A lot more goes on in her head than you can tell. She was probably figuring out exactly what we'll be doing for the next few months, what will happen here and where we'll go afterwards and such."

"Isn't that Ami's job?"

"Yes. But she's Katarina. That girl could rule the world if she felt like it."

I nodded slowly, considering the vampire upstairs. She seemed very young, but so serious. I thought of her looking out the window, trying to arrange everything for her family.

"You're sweet." I spun around; it was the second time she had surprised me. Which never happened.

"No you were just concentrating hard."

"I thought you didn't read thoughts."

"I don't. It's simply incredibly easy for me to guess." I considered what I knew about her. It made sense. She smiled at my realization and then studied Jasper and I. "You're both stable now. Good. Although of course it's now when I'm able to help. Anyways I love the house. It's so open."

"Be sure to mention that to Esme."

"I will," she beamed, and then focused on something giving me time to call up her next words before they were spoken. But whatever she had done was so fast that was all I had time to gather.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" she sounded disappointed. My brother and his girlfriend were the only members of our family she hadn't met in Denali, after our last encounters with others of our kind Edward was hardly willing to bring her anywhere where fifteen of us would be gathered. Katarina had been fascinated with our stories of Bella, and obviously wished to meet her and the only member of our family she was not acquainted with.

"You have no enthusiasm when it comes to anything, do you?" Jasper inquired of her.

"None. I'm ridiculously bland." She exchanged a grin with him then grew silent for a moment.

"Call them anyways," she instructed me. I was confused for a moment, trying to figure out what of my own emotions could have given her reason to state the anyways. Finally I understood and she simply nodded. I started dialing on my cell phone, while Gabriella started lecturing Katarina on how not everyone knows other people so completely as she did, and that she needed to let my family adjust before giving an orders. While she started muttering her answer, Edward answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward. Are you coming over?"

"They're there already?"

"Yes. Well some of them."

"Darques. Well I'm Diogi but that's unimportant. Them is so unrespectful." Katarina said this half laughing.

"Some of the _Darques_ are here."

"I will be over later. You should know this Alice."

"Yes, but perhaps you could change your mind."

"I'm not going to do that. Tell them I'll be over to meet them tonight." There was some protest from Bella, but it was more along the lines of him leaving than wanting to meet some more vampires. But Katarina did not like the direction in which our conversation was heading. Rolling her eyes at the look Gabrielle gave her she took the phone from my hand.

"Edward?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Katarina Diogi. You're family may have mentioned me after our meeting in April."

"Yes. Hello Katarina. I hope to see you in person toni…"

"No." She stopped then and sighed. "I hate phones. Don't you hate phones?"

"Yes." Edward sounded quite confused.

"Exactly. Which is why I'd love to meet you _and_ Bella in the next ten minutes."

"I'm sorry but that will not be happening." His voice was relatively calm but a protective tone had entered it. Katarina sighed again.

"You have no idea how frustrating this is. Or maybe you do. Anyways can you _please_ come? We won't bite." She said this playfully, but the begging and frustration remained.

"Katarina I mean no disrespect,"

"I'm sure you don't. But you really don't understand. Just come over alright?"

"He's not going to come," I said quietly to Jason.

"He better. She'll go insane otherwise. Katie hates not knowing things. If you think she's unpredictable now…" He simply shook his head. "Please don't make me have to deal with a curious Katarina." He called out to the phone. "Besides she'll come to you if you don't come here.

Edward simply growled at this. The Darques, who were all, putting up a calm front, seemed truly agitated by the idea of Katarina not meeting Edward and Bella. I took the phone back.

"Edward just come."

"It'll be fine." Katarina added soothingly. I listened as some arguing between Edward and Bella commenced, and finally he agreed to bring Bella over, but he didn't sound happy about it.

Sometimes I really hate myself. As I sat on the Cullen's stairs, extending my gaze as far as possible in order to sense Bella and Edward the moment they entered my range, I replayed Edward's tone in my head. I tried to reassure myself that the moment they were here everything would be fine. _But_ I cursed my curiosity. Why couldn't I take no for an answer just for once? I hated upsetting other people. Yet I seemed to go ahead and do it. _But _even sitting there feeling horrible for distressing everyone, I couldn't help but try to imagine what Edward must look like when he used that protective tone. It made part of me tremble with delight. _Masochist_, I thought, cursing myself.

_But _then I saw the orbs, one nervous and excited the other angry and loving. I knew immediately everything would be fine.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! If you did then be excited for the next chapter! Trust me. Please Review!!!**


End file.
